Lovegame
by Satan's Sweeties
Summary: Êtes-vous dans le lovegame? Mello/Matt, not too explicit, can be seen as AU or not, basically a PWP.


_Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame;  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le lovegame?  
~Lovegame, Lady Gaga_

* * *

Clumsy hands and lustful tongues ran over hot, sweat-slicked bodies; exploring, memorizing, teasing. A wanton moan rang out from the younger male, groaning into the elder's mouth and dragging his friend closer as his eyes rolled back, chest to chest and fisting strong hands in shoulder-length blond hair, pulling with a consuming need that words could not express. Feverishly, the blond slid his hands underneath the redhead's shirt, breaking their lust-filled kiss for a moment to pull the offending garment over his head, immediately afterward reconnecting his lips with the younger's.

"M-Mello…" the redhead moaned, clutching tightly to a leather-clad back and wrapping long legs around an effeminate waist, drawing their hips together and creating delicious friction that made their groins pulse with need as the blond pushed him against a wall. "Gah…nngh…M-Mello…" he panted, tilting his head to the side to give Mello access to his neck, shivering with pleasure as the elder nipped, licked, and sucked at the skin he found there, leaving little love marks on his collarbone and trailing them down his naked chest.

Grinding his hips against the smaller male, Mello smirked against his neck as he felt him shudder and tighten the hold his legs had on his waist. "Mmm…Matt…" he purred seductively, licking the hacker's chest before returning his attention to Matt's tobacco-tainted mouth, thrusting his tongue into the warm, wet cavern after the younger obediently permitted entrance, licking at the roof of his mouth and running his tongue along the inside of the gamer's teeth.

Matt returned his hands to Mello's hair, tangling his fingers in the silky tresses and pulling himself closer, arching his back and pressing himself flush against the blond as Mello carried his weight over to the couch, laying him down and positioning himself on top of the redhead, straddling him. He kissed him again, this time slower and gentler, placing one hand behind his neck and running the other through slightly sweat-dampened auburn locks. The last thing he wanted to do was force his best friend into something he would regret later, but a questioning touch to the waistband of his pants brought a needy whimper of, "Mello…I-I want you…p-p-_please_. Take me…make me yours…"

Sitting up on his knees to free his friend's legs, Mello kissed the skin below Matt's navel, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, sliding them slowly off his hips and past his booted feet, dropping them on the floor and trailing his hands up the newly exposed legs sensually, rubbing his thumbs on the inside of his thighs in a circular pattern. Moving his hands up to the gamer's waist, he hooked his thumbs into the elastic band of Matt's boxers, scooting up to capture his lips in another passionate kiss as he maneuvered the underwear off of the younger man, tossing them to the side to join the previously discarded pants in a pile on the floor. "I don't want to hurt you, Matt," he murmured into the redhead's mouth, only to have Matt lift himself up a small amount to press his lips against Mello's again, breaking away only an inch.

"You won't," he breathed, trembling with desire as the blond kneaded his abdomen, sliding his hands up and down his chest. "I trust you…more than anyone else. You're my best friend, and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." He unzipped Mello's vest, pushing it off his shoulders to bunch up at his elbows and kissing his chest as his friend leaned up a tad, shrugging off the vest in its entirety and swooping back down to pleasure his gamer once more as the redhead caressed his leather-covered hips, sliding down to untie the laces in the front of his pants, unbuckling the belt as well and pushing the pants down to his knees.

Mello finished removing the pants, making a move to lay waste to the boots as well before Matt grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down onto him, both leaving no skin untouched in their open and naked glory. "Are you ready?" he asked, positioning himself between Matt's legs and distracting the virgin with a deep kiss after he received a nod, entering slowly and stroking his hips lovingly when he felt the hacker grunt in pain and clutch mercilessly onto his bare shoulders, but not long after his moans of pain turned to those of pleasure, encouraging Mello to continue his actions.

Predictably, Matt didn't last long, hitting his climax with a series of murmur-sighs of the blond's name (Mello, Mello, Mello…) and ending with a loud cry of his birth name (MIHAEL!) as he slumped backward, looking and feeling boneless as Mello thrust forward one more time, stars overtaking his vision as he reached his release as well. "I love you," he husked, kissing him sweetly and snuggling into his slick chest as Mello pulled out, flipping their positions so that he was on his back.

Wrapping an arm around his back and settling farther into the couch, Mello replied, "Love you too, Mattie," before drifting off into the blissful relaxation of post-sex slumber, holding his gamer, his hacker, his best friend, his lover, close to him as the redhead lost consciousness soon after.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **You'll have to forgive its shittastic! quality; I've never written sex before.

Um…reviews?


End file.
